A Former Candidate of Boyfriend
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Aku terkejut ketika salah satu dari pemuda itu menatapku sesampainya dia di dalam restoran ini. "Yi-yifan?" / "Kau tidak menyapa pacarmu?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun / "Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol." / A KrisHo fanfict / FanMyeon / a lil bit ChanBaek / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D


Title: A Former Candidate of Boyfriend

Rating: T

Genre: General

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Sumarry: Aku terkejut ketika salah satu dari pemuda itu menatapku sesampainya dia di dalam restoran ini. "Yi-yifan?" / "Kau tidak menyapa pacarmu?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun / "Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol."

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon POV

Hari ini aku bersama Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah restoran siap saji di daerah Myeongdong, melepas penat setelah bertarung dengan selembar kertas ujian tadi pagi di kelas. Setelah memesan, kami berdua pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk berdua.

"Jun, ujian hari ini sangat menguras otakku." keluh Baekhyun sembari menggapai sepotong ayam bagian paha miliknya. Dibukanya pembungkus nasi dan diletakkannya sepiring dengan sang ayam. Aku membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. "Yah, kau benar, Baekhyun-ah. Jang sonsaengnim memang benar-benar ingin membuat kita mati kutu."

Ya, benar, Jang sonsaengnim merupakan salah satu guru killer di sekolahku dan Baekhyun. Kalian tahu mata pelajaran apa yang Beliau ajarkan kepada kami? Fi-si-ka. Catat itu. Fisika. Salah satu mata pelajaran yang sangat tak kusukai.

Aku turut mengambil ayam milikku dan mulai memakannya. "Aku kadang suka bingung, Jun. Mengapa pelajaran sesulit fisika mempunyai guru se-killer Jang sonsaengnim." Baekhyun kembali mengeluh, dengan sepotong kulit ayam di tangan kanannya. "Dan, pelajaran mudah seperti matematika mempunyai guru yang sangat baik seperti Lee sonsaengnim." tambahku, yang kemudian diiyakan dengan cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Kadang dunia itu suka tidak adil." Baekhyun mulai ngelantur. Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu masuk restoran yang aku dan Baekhyun kunjungi terbuka, menampilkan dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Bahkan jarak dari pucuk kepala mereka ke tembok yang berada di atas pintu hanya sejengkal saja, kurasa.

Aku terkejut ketika salah satu dari pemuda itu menatapku sesampainya dia di dalam restoran ini.

"Yi-yifan?" Aku bergumam pelan. Namun ternyata telinga Baekhyun cukup peka dengan gumamanku. "Siapa kau bilang?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Ia sampai tidak meneruskan makannya.

"Baek… Yifan ada disini." bisikku—sangat pelan—kepada Baekhyun. Yang aku bisiki hanya melongo parah mendengarnya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang mataku, menuju Yifan yang masih berdiri di depan kasir, bersama seorang temannya. "Jun, apakah kau tidak melihat ekspresi mukanya? Ia terlihat sangat sedih ketika Ia melihatmu." ujar Baekhyun.

Aku mengiyakan dalam hati perkataan Baekhyun barusan. "Kasihan Yifan. Tapi itu balasan yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya. Dasar playboy. Seenaknya saja dia menembakmu. Dia pikir dia siapa." sambung Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Aku kembali mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yah. Dengan modus sering ke rumahku untuk meng-copy film. Aku sudah menduga dia mempunyai maksud lain waktu itu. Apalagi dulu dia punya reputasi jelek di kalangan anak-anak satu angkatan. Benar-benar." ucapku sembari menatap dengan sengit ke arah Yifan yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi menatapku. Ia sedang berkutat dengan menu yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun aku melihat pergerakan aneh pada Yifan. Dan benar saja, pemuda disampingnya itu menoleh kearah mejaku dan Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Dengan sebal aku melayangkan tatapan sengit ke arah mereka berdua kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kembali kearah Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan ayam gorengnya.

"Kau tidak menyapa pacarmu?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun, membuatnya tersedak kulit ayam. Aku segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepada Baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa. " _Ya_. Apa yang lucu, Junmyeon!" protes Baekhyun setelah selesai meneguk minumannya. " _Ani_ , _geurae_ _mian_. Apa ada masalah antara kau dan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang. "Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu sendiri dia orang yang seperti apa, Jun." balas Baekhyun. "Dasar. Dua tiang itu memang menyebalkan kan, Jun?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Saking kesalnya Ia melahap habis sisa potongan daging ayam yang menurutku cukup besar itu.

Aku kembali tertawa dengan ulah Baekhyun. Anak ini, kalau sedang kesal nafsu makannya malah bertambah dua kali lipat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan POV

Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus kembali bertemu dengannya disini. Salahkan Park Chanyeol bodoh itu yang malah mengajakku makan siang disini. Kan masih ada tempat lain.

"Chanyeol, lihat ke arah belakangmu." Aku menyikut lengan kiri Chanyeol cukup keras, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengaduh. "Ada apa, Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Ia menoleh ke arah kursi yang aku maksud. Ada Baekhyun dan Junmyeon di pojok kanan ruangan.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika tahu siapa yang aku maksud. "Aku dan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar." ujar Chanyeol. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja pacarmu itu sedang duduk dengan seseorang—"

"Mantan calon pacarmu." Chanyeol menyela perkataanku dengan kalimat yang sangat membuatku kesal. "Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Holaa, aku balik lagi hari ini! Hahaha. Fanfict ini ditulis sangat ngebut, takut-takut idenya ilang. Terinspirasi dari cerita seorang teman diluar sana. Voila! Hasilnya seperti ini deh. Hahaha. Ohiya, terima kasih untuk kalian yg udah review di fanfict aku sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu T^T

Untuk:  
mii-chan07 dan Sinta669: maaf yaa aku gabisa janjiin ngasih sequel huhu karna aku orangnya mood-mood-an kalo bikin fanfict. Maafkan ya T^T


End file.
